Rivals To Lovers
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Lucy and Sting are both actors they are rivals that wants to reach popularity they were going to do a movie for the famous movie director but the movie director declares that their acting was not good so he puts a marriage certificate and let them stay in the mountains for 3 whole months.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: hi minna-san this is the fanfic that i was all telling you about the fanfic that will replace my other fanfic about stilu/sticy that is called "Music To The Heart" it was hard to think of an idea to create this fanfic anyway please enjoy!**

**Title: Rivals To Lovers**

**Genres: Romance/humor**

**Summary: Lucy and Sting are both actors they are rivals that wants to reach popularity they were going to do a movie for the famous movie director but the movie director declares that their acting was not good so he puts a marriage certificate and let them stay in the mountains for 3 whole months.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_"Please Don't leave me! i need you here with me" my words were full of sorrow and agony_

_Sting was on the airport to go to america he stared at me his eyes never showed emotion to me __"why are you here" he asked_

_"i came because i don't want you to leave me and i want to say i love you" i said as a little tear forms at the corner of my eyes_

_then he widened his eyes but smiled i ran to him and i hugged him we fell to the ground he was on top of me and i was at the bottom but we didn't care we looked at each other_

_"i love you sting" i said_

_"i love you lucy" he said_

_"THAT'S A WRAP!okay you guys great job" the director called from the set_

_"URG! get off of me now" i said _

_"As if i wanted to be on you anyways" he said pushing up __then i got up dusting my skirt until the idiot spoke_

_"you know you should really need to work with your acting skills i almost laughed when you cried over there" he said then i angry_

_"well your the one who needs help your character of leaving was pathetic" i said_

_our bickering continued as it echoed through the whole studio._

* * *

_My Name is Lucy Heartfilia i am only about 19 years old but i have always been dreaming of being a great actress one day because i always dream of meeting the famous movie director mister Gildarts Clive._

_he may be a little strict but he has fantastic works i love all his movies up to now he inspired me of being an actress that's why here i am working hard for my dream._

_"hey blondie get off the set do i need to spell it out" he said_

_i blushed and i pretended to dust of my skirt but i was angry at him, sting was my rival i hated him ever since we been into the acting world i simply hate that jerk and he calls me by the nickname "blondie" oh how i hate that jerk._

_"hey lucy!" i turned around and saw erza with jellal_

_"hi erza and jellal " i said and gave her a smile and she smiled to me too and jellal just waved_

_"why are you here"i asked_

_"well just visiting" she said_

_"oh okay so how's your date with jellal" i asked_

_then she blushed scarlet red just like her hair also jellal_

_"well it was nice" she said_

_then suddenly sting came and he looked at erza and whistled a flirty whistle_

_"what's your name" sting asked_

_"go google it" Erza said_

_"what's your favourite food"_

_"go google it"_

_"what's your favourite color"_

_"go google it"_

_"would you like to go out"_

_"go google it"_

_"lucy what's wrong with her she sounds like a broken radio or computer or something" sting said_

_then i laughed at him,"she's just like that" i said_

_"will you on a date with me" jellal asked then she nodded her head and he took it as a yes _

_then suddenly sting was sulking in a corner ,"never in my entire life a girl never rejects me but how could she reject me" he muttered then i laughed,"hey lucy were going now bye!" erza said and left with jellal and then suddenly Eve came._

_"oh hey eve what are you doing here" i said_

_"well i just got a news for you two" eve said_

_"what is it" i asked_

_"well you and sting will be making another movie" he said then i sighed deeply _

_"not again" i said_

_"this is different the director said you two will be filming a new movie for the famous director Mister Gildarts Clive" he said_

_then i widened my eyes no way i am going to make a new movie and its directed by mister clive's then i smiled at eve_

_"thanks for giving me the news so when are we gonna meet him" i asked _

_"your going to meet him tomorrow at 2:00 pm in the afternoon oh and i got to go bye!" eve said and then he left_

_i was so happy that i was going to meet mister gildarts now im excited for tomorrow,me and sting were walking going to go home...i smirked at him when i remembered earlier._

_"too bad you got rejected" i said_

_"hmph, atleast many girls fall inlove with me there's another chance what about you no one dared asked you a date before" he said and smirked back at me_

_then i got angry and then i pushed him down stairs and he winced,"ouch that hurts" he said,'HA! good for you" i said and go down the stairs and left him._

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

_i walked into my house should i say big house my back really hurts thanks to blondie then suddenly my mom hugged me,"hello stingy i missed you so much" she said,"i know mom" i said then she looked at me,"let me guess she pushed you down stairs" she said HOW DID SHE KNOW! but then i just nodded_

_"hahaha!i want to meet this girl soon she has guts to try this onto you" she said as she walked to the kitchen i sighed as i went upstairs to my room i took a bath and i dressed up i went to bed my back still hurted.._

_stupid blondie..._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! anyway this is for today i really all of you enjoyed it but bye-bye for now wonderful readers!R&R :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	2. Meeting The Director

**A/N:hello minna-san and this is the chapter 2 of rivals to lovers enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was so excited today! i am going to meet up with mister clive i was so happy that i am jumping on my seat me and sting(The idiot) were riding a car to the studio of Mister clive a few minutes later we arrived and me and sting stepped out of the car and we go inside the studio and we saw mister clive and then we came to him._

_"hello are you two the actors that will act for this movie" he asked,"yes and i am Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you mister clive" i introduced,"and my name is sting Eucliffe" Sting introduced too,"nice to meet you two i assume you two already know my name right" he said,"yes we do" i said,"great now here are your roles and scripts" Mister gildarts said and gave us the scripts,"i will give you two some time to memorize this because by tomorrow we will start shooting" Mister gildarts said then we nodded._

_then suddenly a girl with dark pink hair came to mister clive,"mister clive" she said,"what is it sherry" mister clive asked,"it seems that miss lucy has some guests" the girl named sherry said,"oh okay let them come here" Mister clive said then she nodded and then i saw erza and jellal entered._

_"hey Lucy!" Erza greeted_

_"ERZA! what are you and jellal doing here" i asked_

_"well i decided to come here since im getting quite bored" Erza said_

_"oh okay are you also getting bored jellal" i said and looked at jellal_

_"well she dragged me here along with her" jellal said and i sweatdropped_

_"hello again" Sting whistled a flirty whistle again and putted his arms around erza this caused erza to have a vein popped her head because of annoyance and she hitted sting hard and sent him flying right to the wall i was laughing so hard while mister clive introduced himself to erza._

_"pleasure to meet you Erza" Mister clive said_

_"pleasure to meet you too Mister Clive" erza said then Mister clive got an interest on her._

_"Erza would you like to act at the movie it will be simple your just gonna act an easy role" Mister clive said then my jaw dropped, HERE I AM WORKING MY BUTT OFF DAY AND NIGHT AND ERZA GOT FREELOADS THAN ME! SHE IS SOOOOOO LUCKY! then erza agreed but i was happy for her though._

_we all talked for awhile and mister clive discussed about our roles for the movie and until it was finished and we all go home._

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

_ugh! this job is so tiring i collapsed in our couch and mom came with a princess dress with fairy wings,"come on stingy let's play cosplay" My mom said my mom was quite childish and i just have to deal with it she loves cosplay so much,"not today mom im tired" i said then she sat next to me,"what's wrong stingy" she asked,"well you see i have to memorize this stupid script"i said,"okay if you don't want to like this then let's play cosplay!" mom said and she brought out all cosplay and make up great just great now im going to go all cosplay again! ._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today anyway see you all tomorrow! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	3. The Marriage Certificate

**A/N:**** hi guys bloody here and this is chapter 3 of rivals to lovers hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_it was finally the day of shooting the new movie and lucy and sting already memorized all the scripts that was given to them erza was also there watching them,"okay you two are you ready" Mister Clive asked from the set,"yeah" Sting said ,"okay take 1 ACTION!" Mister Clive yelled and lucy started acting._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was walking alone in the street it was valentines day that day all the lovers were kissing and some were smiling and laughing i am alone until someone bumped into me,"ugh! what the he-..." i stared at the person he was blonde and charming i can't get my eyes off of him,"hey are you okay" he asked helping me up,"uh..yeah" i said he smiled and that made my heart beat fast,"um...i got to go sorry anyway im sorry again for bumping at you" He said..._

_then i heared a cellphone ringing,"OKAY CUT!" Mister clive said and answered the phone then i looked at sting,"you know your acting was bad" he said and smirked,"Tch, your face was ugly" i said ,"what was that blondie" he said,"you heared me "ugly" jerk" i said smirking,"okay that's it" he said and stomped my foot then i bit his arm," OH MY GURD! SHE'S BITING ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed,"uh...you two please stop" Mister clive said but sting stomped on my foot and i winced in pain we kept fighting,"OKAY STOP STOP I HAVE ENOUGH!" Mister clive said then we stopped arguing,"YOU TWO COME WITH ME!" Mister clive said and we came and sat down i have a bad feeling about this.._

**Sting's P.O.V**

_tch, it that damn blondie's fault and its because of her my back still aches and now were in Mister clive's office,"okay so who started it" Mister clive asked looking both me and blondie then we pointed to each other,"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" we exclaimed then mister clive sighed,"this isn't going too well" he said,"were sorry mister clive" Blondie said,"okay i have an idea come here tomorrow you two got that" he said,"what are we going to do" blondie asked,"its a secret now you two your jobs are done now go home" he said and we nodded and left the studio._

* * *

_~~~~At Sting's House~~~~_

_"mom im home!" i called and mom came rushing to me and hugged me,"oh stingy mommy was bored without you let's play cosplay now" my mom said,"no mom i don't want to play cosplay" i said,"oh come on just this once do it for mommy" she said while she uses her cute puppy eyes and darn i can't resist it,"okay mom" i said as i sighed in deafeat,"YAY!my stingy is gonna play with me" Mom said,"but after dinner im getting hungry" i said,"okay your eat first while i prepare your cosplay" she said while skipping out of the living room i sweatdropped why is my mom weired i went to the kitchen and eated dinner._

* * *

_~~~~At Lucy's House~~~~_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i sighed as i lay down in my bed and i brought out my book and read i was curious though what is mister clive planning to do then my brother came in,"hey sis dinner's ready" he said,"okay im coming" i said i went down and eated with my parents._

* * *

_~~~~Tomorrow, At The Studio~~~~_

_me and the stingy bee came to the studio and we went to mister clive's room then we saw him there sitting on his chair,"oh there you two are" mister clive said then we sat down at the chair infront of his table,"so what are we going to do" sting asked,"well since i said something yesterday well i think its time to say it to you two" he said,"what" i asked,"well when i saw your acting yesterday its a little dry and to improve your romance in the movie i decided to make a marriage certificate for the two of you" mister clive said and me and sting widened our eyes,"WHAT!" we shouted then i stood up and putted my hands on his table,"your not serious are you mister clive because i can't be with him" i said while pointing to sting,"yeah i couldn't last a day with her" Sting said,"well i can't do anything i already signed it with your signatures and you two are going to stay at a villa in the mountains" Mister clive said,"but what about food and clothes and other stuff we need" i asked,"well you can pack your personal things while my assistant sherry will be bringing your food supplies every three months" Mister clive said,"wait did you just say 3 months" i asked then mister clive nodded,"yes you have to stay there for three whole months to improve your acting you can even let your family or friends come to the villa" mister clive said then i sighed in relief._

_"also you can do whatever you want there but don't mess it up because that villa is my place im just gonna let you two borrow it for three months just to improve your skills and let you experience how to live as husband and wife" mister clive said,"okay" i said and sting just nodded,"oh and i'll give you two time to say goodbye to your friends and family and you will leave on monday so that makes 2 days and its friday today sothere time to say goodbye to your friends and family so goodluck and say the news about you two getting married okay" mister clive said then we nodded,"that's all for now" he said and we said goodbye and left._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! that's all for now bye-bye! :D R&R please!**

**~Blood-chan**


End file.
